One Emotion
by DcSwifty15
Summary: Just a regular BatWonder adventure


One Emotion  
>by Kemmy Herman<p>

**As usual, I own nothing. All rights go to DC Comics. Enjoy ^^  
>DcSwifty15<br>**

* * *

><p>One emotion.<br>That's how this started, and that's how it ended.  
>Batman kept going back, every detail, every little moment where her ocean blue eyes looked into his and a smile would cross her ruby-red lips. He hated how he reacted when she did that. It always made him nervous, to smile back, to say hello...even to say her name.<br>"Diana..."  
>But this one moment, when he did stare back, when he did say hello...it mattered. It was when one emotion totally blocked all his senses.<p>

"Hey Bruce," Diana said when she saw him, "what are you doing here? At the United Nations meeting?" Her dress was white, cut short below her knees and had two white sleeves hanging on her arms. He couldn't help it, he may have been the Dark Knight by night, but by day, he was Bruce Wayne, playboy millionaire who recognized an eye turning look when it crossed his path. She...she was beautiful, stunning inside and out. Bruce wished-no, not wished but needed-just one, one feel of her lips on his and he would consider become the Bright Knight instead of the Dark one.  
>But he was hero, and heroes were more often than not in dangerous situations where his or her lover or boygirlfriend could be use to drill information out of them.  
>There situation now tested as those walls he put and locks he laid over his very being.<br>"I've come to talk to the Argentinian president about a bill that could help his disease research,"replied. "And Diana?"  
>"Yeah?" She said with a smile. It was only that he noticed how the dress fit her perfectly.<br>"That dress. It that...Stenfani?"  
>"Uh...yeah...why?" Diana looked confused and he smirked.<br>"Because that dress was so last year."  
>She narrowed her eyes at his joke, smiling with an eye roll. "You sure you came for the president of Argentina? It looks like you came to give fashion advice."<br>Bruce found he had no smart mouth reply and was about to make his way over to the man whom he came to meet when it happened. It being the invasion by unknown force of mercenaries, in which sent the meeting occupants in a full panic. And caused both Bruce and Diana to jump into action. But it was no use, the force was strong, which many weapons and ammunitons...in time they were being captured by the force, put in a plane and chained together.  
>Batman touched at a scratch on her forehead as she flinched with the plane's moments.<br>"It's just a scratch," Diana whispered. "Seriously,it's fine."  
>But he knew she wasn't, that scratch held poison that her body couldn't expel, neither of their bodies could expel.<br>"Where's the-"  
>"They only capture us, Diana...no one else."<br>"W..why?" Diana slumped forward, dizziness seeming to over take her, but she shook her head and sat up. The poison was beginning to take effect, he knew by her swaying and by the evil smirks the force was giving them. There was only one name his blurred mine could think of to call this poison: Deaths Hand. Death's Hand was injects by a liquid and its full potency took effect in two minutes. Racking his brain, Batman found the cure in the deepest part of his mind. Death's Hand seeped out of the body by the saliva.  
>Bruce leaned over and kissed Diana, and screamed as poison entered his body that was already paralyzed with it.<p>

He woke up in a hospital room, in the watchtower, his vision blurry his heart beating in sync with the heartbeat monitor. Batman sensed a presence, and he looked over to see Diana sleeping in a chair beside his bed. Her hair was knotted and her uniform was torn, but see was alright, a few scratches but nothing bad.  
>Diana jumped up, as if sensing he was watching her sleep soundlessly beside him. A look of worry crossed her beautiful features and he sighed.<br>"At least you're alive," he said stupidly.  
>"Shut UP," Diana said sternly, "you could've died!"<br>"Diana you don't understand."  
>"Then make me!"<br>"The poison we were injected with is called Death's Hand; it comes out of the body via saliva. I kissed you to get-"  
>"In other words…you saved me."<br>"Pretty much," Batman replied in his usual monotone.  
>"Oh. It was just to save me." A blush spread across her cheeks and she looked down at her shoes. Batman sighed and a small smile-yes, a smile-spread across his face.<br>"Just come here."  
>He blamed that one emotion...love...for making him fall. But in the bestest way.<br>But in the best way.


End file.
